robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Thank You
NOTE: This is my first pasta. In 2010, a strange thing happened. This is what happened. I was just browsing the games, looking for somthing different to play. After a while I gave up, and decided to play Roblox Building. I built a small house, and a lab on the wing. I then decided to quit and play Sword Fights on the Heights. I played for a while, until a player named Watching joined. I looked in the leaderboards, but found nothing. I decided to go search up Watching in the people menu, and found him. He last played in 2008, which was odd. I then saw a black figure in the top left corner, it only flashed for a second, and I read this on the body: "YOu LeFT mE tO diE" And then it disapeared. I had a question: Why was he angry with me? I was a little creeped out, and so decided to quit roblox and go to sleep. When I woke up, I went straight to my computer to play Roblox. It was normal, untill Watching joined again. This time, he was dressed like a normal person, was in the leaderboards, and kept targeting me. I think he was still angry at me. Unfortuently, the map was fairly small and open, so I couldn't run or hide. I fought back, but the second my sword touched him, the sky box turned red, the people (but me) disappeared, and the parts all turned black, with the red part every now and then. This confused me, and I died. When I respawned, I fought and got him to about 25% of his health, but he still killed me. He's good, I thought as he killed me again. This time, I left and played roblox bowling. I was alone, but Watching joined. He was all black this time. He looked AFK, so I left. It was boring with only me on. I then played roblox building, but the place looked hacked. There was a decal of Watching on every block, my house was gone, and the helperbot was named WatchingBot. I left. Then I was just scared. I left the account, and made a new one. The username doesn't matter, and I'm afraid if I even give out my username, I'm going to get hacked. But thats now pointless, because Watching still managed to hack me. My games page was distorted. All games were replaced with a picture of Watching, and the names were ThaNK YoU. I then quit roblox, and went outside. I played with my friends for about an hour, and then went back inside. It was about 7:00 PM. I ate dinner, and went on Roblox. My games were still distorted, so I tried clicking on one. It brung me to Watching's place. I clicked played, and was instantly jumpscared, but the place still loaded. It was a Happy Home in Robloxia. I went inside, and found a corpse of my current character. (the Roblox noob with a red roblox cap) Then I looked on one of the window sills. It had a note which read ThAnK yOu. By this point, I left the game. I then decided to check out the catalog. It was normal, and so I decided to check my home page. To my shock, my name was changed to Watching, and my character was all black. I then hear somthing through the speakers: ThANk YoU Category:Games